fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
History of La nacion unida de America
In 1512, King Ferdinand II of Spain sent Juan Ponce de Leon to explore the Americas. Leon and his crew landed in modern-day Florida. On behalf of King Ferdinand, Ponce de Leon established colonies all along the Gulf, and called the territory New Spain. This included modern-day Florida, Alabama, Mississippi. It eventually included Mexico, California, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, New Mexico, Arizona, and Texas. The British often attacked New Spain. New Spain offered the British slaves freedom, in return for converting to Catholicism and serving in the military. In 1776, a group of dons got together and signed La declaración de independencia, stating that they were breaking from Spain’s king, Charles III, and that each citizen of New Spain had the right to life, liberty, and property. They named themselves La nacion unida de America, translated as The United Nation of America. Charles III rejected the document and maintained his power, sparking the Spanish-American War. The Dons elected an ambassador, who asked King Louis of France for aid in fighting the Spanish. The French and Spanish were on bad terms at the time. Though the Dons were wealthy, they didn’t have the supplies or the military knowledge needed to defeat the Spanish. The French gave them supplies and sent over their military commanders to train the American army, which consisted of former slaves and peasants. The Spanish-American War lasted five years. At first, it seemed like Spain was going to win, but America changed their tactics and started winning more battles. Finally, in 1781, the Spanish were forced to surrender, and the French and Spanish ambassadors met with the Dons in an open meeting. Large crowds gathered and watched as the Dons and the ambassadors stood under a tent and finally came to an agreement. Spain forfeited any control over La nacion unida de America, and the Dons showed their gratitude to the French by purchasing the land bordering the British colonies. This was known as the Louisiana Purchase. America had Catholic refugees coming in from all over Europe. In the 1840’s, Mexico rebelled against ''La nacion unida de America ''and ceded from the country. This sparked the Mexico-American War, which lasted until 1846. Mexico was victorious and in the Treaty of Santa Fe, America formally recognized Mexico as its own country. America’s official languages are Spanish and English, both of which are taught in public schools. America accepts refugees from every country and anyone can become a citizen. The government consists of three branches, Legislative, Executive, and Judicial. The Legislative branch is made up of the Senate, which gives each state two senators. The Executive branch is made up of the President and the Vice President, both of which have different duties. The Judicial branch is the highest court in the land and is made up of one judge from each state. Each member of the government is voted in by a national election, in which the citizens of ''La nacion unida de America ''vote, and the candidate with the highest votes gets the position. Mariam Rizvi